gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Work (Freemasons remix)
' Work (Freemasons remix) ' es una canción de Kelly Rowland, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V y se le puede escuchar en la estación de radio Non Stop Pop FM. Letra This ain't gon' be easy You got it? You got it? Put it in Tables turnin' to a situation Now you standin' in my face and you been patiently waitin' I'm rollin' over words, forget the conversation Thinkin' maybe we can make a combination Wanna see me lose my breath and wanna hear me moan Better be ready, we'll enable when we get alone You was talkin' confident upon the telephone So you gotta put it in when we get it on No turnin' back from this party Put you through enough to complain Ain't no comin' down from this side My love, don't go nowhere the sunset Look at what you got yourself into Best take advantage, be all that you can be Best take advantage, see all that you can see 'Cause this could be your last opportunity to move me (Put it in) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it (Put it in) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it (Go on) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it Don't come around if you gon' let me down You gotta get it all the way in I wanna see you work Now you lookin' like you're lookin' for an explanation Use the curves in my body for your motivation Skip the petty games, no need for complication Useful things for sure, I reach my destination Better leave a good impression 'fore you hit the door 'Cause you don't want me talkin' 'bout your business on the low? If you show it off, I had to fit you in my schedule So you better put it on, but when it's time to go No turnin' back from this party Put you through enough to complain Ain't no comin' down from this side My love, don't go nowhere the sunset Look at what you got yourself into Best take advantage, be all that you can be Best take advantage, see all that you can see 'Cause this could be your last opportunity to move me (Put it in) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it (Put it in) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it (Go on) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it Don't come around if you gon' let me down You gotta get it all the way in I wanna see you work I ain't acceptin' no excuses, baby To brag about it, it'd be useless, baby You better blow me away Make a girl wanna stay At your spot, go another round Here's your chance to prove Don't forget your move There's nothing to lose for me (Put it in) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it (Put it in) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it (Go on) Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it (Work) Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it Don't come around if you gon' let me down You gotta get it all the way in I wanna see you work Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it Check it, baby, get it, baby, check it, baby, get it Do it, baby, do it, do it, baby, get it Canción Curiosidades *Esta canción se puede escuchar durante la misión La niñita de papá, en la escena donde Tracey De Santa estaba bailando en el yate. Categoría:Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM